Lift Me Back Up
by HealInTime
Summary: In an attempt to get away from her abusive fiance, Akahana tries to commit suicide only to be pulled back from the brink by a gorgeous mystery man. Thinking she will never see him again, she tries to live her hellish life, but what happens if he returns?
1. Rain on Me

Deep emerald eyes took in the vastness of the ocean and the beauty of the sun setting on its rippling waves. How often in life did one get to see such a sight? How often did one get to hear the sound of water crashing against rocks mixed with the simple splendor of the quiet evening? So many people dreamed of being in the place where the petite young woman stood, yet none of them would want to be here for the reason that she was. No one else would choose to stand here, observing this sight, knowing that it would be the last thing they would ever see.

Akahana was, however, a special case. She had been very careful when she chose her form of death. She wanted to be close to something beautiful, something serene, so that she many have a few mounts of peace before she fell into eternal darkness.

The girls red lips parted slightly as she breathed in the salty taste of the air. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, enjoying her last taste as her long black hair whipped wildly around her face and she took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. She was so close, so near the freedom she desperately longed for.

Akahana wanted nothing more than to savor this moment, but she knew that she had to act. With ease she slid one foot over the abyss, ready to let her weight fall and topple over into her escape. Just as she was about to let go and send herself into darkness, a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her hard away from the brink.

Her brilliant emerald eyes shot open, startled. She had not expected interruption for no one else knew of this place. Together the two crashed into the grass and Akahana struggled against the unwavering grip. Her voice, the sound of bells twinkling, shrieked out with shock and anger, "What are you doing?"

"Fuck." A velvety male voice groaned in her ear, trying desperately to hold fast to her tiny body, "Stop fighting me, un."

The command rocketed into the part of her mind trained to obey and she let her body fall limp against him. They lied there for a moment, neither moving nor speaking, just breathing raggedly.

Finally, he said slowly, "We are going to stand up, but I am not letting you go. Please don't try to struggle, yeah. I'm not letting you throw yourself over."

Tears pricked violently against her eyes as she nodded and whispered out a soft, "Okay."

The pair stood, with the male doing most of the work. Slowly he spun her around in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. Akahana was shocked at how beautiful he was. She dare not use any other word to describe the blonde haired, cerulean eyed man. His strong jaw moved and he spoke gently to her, "its okay, un."

She wanted to cry to this man, to pour out her very heart and soul and beg him to take her away or push her over the edge but no words could form. She simply nodded again and let him cling onto her.

"I'm going to take you home now, and you are not going to do this again, hm."

Her hazy mind allowed her to reply, "Okay."

He let out a soft sigh and nodded, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the other drop to his side, "Good. Let's go, yeah."

Together they walked away from the scene, him holding stead fast to her while she was letting the numbness in her chest over take her tired body. She would not try that again, and she would never get her escape.

~Six months later~

Akahana stared at the vague person in the mirror. It has been nearly half a year since she had tried to take her life and she had not seen nor heard from the mystery man since then. She instead stayed in her home and played out her expected role. Yes, she had let her already tiny body shrink to nearly nothing, yes she was so blank and numb her fingertips went cold, but she was alive; all because of him.

"Akahana, get dressed, would you? He will be here soon and you need to look presentable. Make sure you wear something long-sleeved."

Her eyes quickly darted to the man who stood in the door way. Hiro, her fiancé, raised an eyebrow as he waited for her reply, which she gave immediately, "Of course, darling. I'll be right down."

Hiro nodded and left his place, leaving her alone. She looked back at the mirror, looking at the deep bruises on her arms. Akahana was not sure what it was she had done to upset him this time, but it had been bad. These were darker and much angrier than the rest.

She carefully dressed herself in a deep blue kimono that covered both her legs and arms. The tiny woman tied her hair up in a bun then left the room to go find her fiancé.

They were expecting a man named Deidara to arrive that evening. Hiro, displeased by his soon-to-be wife's recent antics had hired him to watch her while he was at work or away on business. He would make sure she stayed in line, more of a warden than a care provider.

As she reached the last step on the stairs she heard Hiro's deep chuckle and then he said, "I'm glad you're as pleasant in person as over the phone."

"I'm not one to deceive others, un." The other voice replied with a hint of humor. Her emerald eyes widened and her breath caught violently in her throat. It couldn't be him, could it?

Walking into the entry way, she nearly fainted at the sight of those beautiful cyan eyes and long blonde hair. It was. _It was_ him.

Hiro smiled pleasantly at his fiancé and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to them, "Dear, this is Deidara."

Recognition flickered in the blonde's eyes but he held out a hand, "So nice to meet you."

Gently, she took the hand that had pulled her away from suicide, and nearly whispered, "A pleasure, Deidara."


	2. Face Down

It had been a week since Deidara had come into their home, well, not necessarily into the home. He lived a few minutes away from their residence. Hiro would not let him stay in their guest room for reasons only Akahana would know.

So much had changed, yet it felt like nothing at all. Deidara never mentioned her suicide attempt, in fact, he pretended as if he had never even met her. He came over in the mornings, made sure she ate, helped with household chores, and left in the evening. He hardly even spared her more than a few words. Akahana couldn't help but wonder if she was some kind of a disease to him, as if he might catch the depression that filled her mind just by being near her.

She, of course, wanted nothing more than to speak to him, but the young girl was awful with words and didn't know what she could possibly say. _'Hey. I know you remember me. I was the girl who tried to throw herself over that cliff?' _No. She simply couldn't do that.

"Akahana, un?" A voice spoke very close to her.

Jumping a little, she refocused her eyes on the blondes face, "Deidara. I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

He smiled at her so sweetly it was almost heart breaking, "Its fine. You worry me when you do that kind of thing, yeah."

"How often do I space out like that?"

"At least once a day," He replied, looking slightly perplexed, "Do you not notice the time passing, un?"

Slowly, the abused girl shook her head, "No. It's a sub-conscious thing. My mind shuts out everything besides the thought I'm focusing on. Usually, it's because I'm trying to solve some sort of inner dilemma. It's easier without the outside distraction."

That gorgeous smile reappeared on his lips, "I see, hm."

"What are you smiling about?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He stood from the stool he had been resting on, "Nothing, un. That's just the longest sentence you have ever said to me."

Without meaning to, Akahana felt her cheeks flush with color. Had he been keeping track of their, very short, conversations? "Oh."

"No, no, no." He said in a sing-song voice, touching his fingertips to her pink cheek, "Don't go back to relying on one word answers, un."

If possible, the woman's cheeks flushed even darker and she wondered how he hadn't noticed her obvious embarrassment, "Okay, Deidara. I'll try. It's more difficult than you think."

His blue eyes searched her face carefully as they let a comfortable silence fall over them. Akahana couldn't help but be very aware of his fingers still on her cheek and how beautiful he was this close. Just as she was about to look away from him, Deidara announced happily, "We are going to the park!"

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I've been here over a week and you haven't left the house once, un. It's a crime. You need to go outside, yeah."

Annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think so."

Deidara laughed and shrugged slightly, "It doesn't matter, un. I'm in charge while your fiancé is gone. So, get ready, yeah." Akahana stared at him; he couldn't be serious right now. Was this boy really going to make her go to the park, even though she clearly had no desire to?

His expectant eyes met hers eagerly and Akahana sighed deeply. Yes. He was going to make her go. "Fine. I'll be right back."

He grinned devilishly, "I'll be right here, yeah."

Rolling her beautiful green eyes she stood up and left the kitchen. Walking upstairs she wondered what he had seen while he had been searching so deeply in her eyes. Had he noticed the pain that strangled her heart? Could he tell that she still wanted to throw herself into darkness? No. Of course he couldn't. In fact, Akahana doubted he knew that she was still broken. He couldn't know that she was still trapped. Deidara probably thought her life was perfect, wonderful even. He had never seen Hiro's true colors, so he could never understand.

~.~

Deidara watched as the tiny woman left the kitchen and let out a soft sigh while running a hand through his hair that was not tied up. He wanted so much to ask her why she had tried to end her life. Her fiancé was pleasant enough, she had a great home and all the things she could need. So there must be something wrong, there had to be some deep secret inside her.

The blonde had no idea how to ask her though, so he pushed his concern to the back of his mind. He was doing all he could to try and keep her happy, but it was so damn hard. Deidara did not know anything about the woman. Suggesting the trip to the park was an attempt to get her outside, where he hoped she would reveal something about herself that he could use for future reference.

"Deidara." Her lovely voice complained as she walked back into the room, "I really don't want to leave."

He smiled a little and shook his head, "Too bad, un. You have to go, but you really don't need that jacket. Its warm out, yeah."

Akahana clutched the fabric closer to her, "I want it. I'm always cold and I would feel better if it was with me."

"Okay, un." Deidara replied, finding this slightly odd, "Keep it then."

He picked up his keys off the kitchen counter and walked out to the entry way, the raven haired girl trailing behind him hesitantly. The blonde man threw the door open and took a step outside, breathing the air in deeply, then he bounced down the front steps. "Seriously, un. You'll love this park, if you've never been there. You're never too old to swing, yeah!"

"Deidara…" Her voice sounded oddly far away.

"Yeah, un?" He turned around to see her still standing in the doorway, as if she was afraid to take another step. "Akahana, come on. It's okay, hm."

Her cheeks tinted red as she stuttered out softly, "I know. I just haven't been outside since we met."

"That was last week, yeah." He replied, perplexed.

She shook her head and spoke even softer than before, "No. When we really first met."

"Oh." Deidara said lightly. What else could he say?

Akahana nodded her head and looked at the ground, "This is a bad idea."

~.~

There was a long moment of silence and she was just about to turn around and walk back inside when something unexpected happened. The woman felt her eyes widen as Deidara's hand clasped her own. How had he even gotten to her so quickly? She had not even noticed him move. Her emerald eyes met his cyan ones and he smiled lightly, "It's okay, yeah. I'll be with you the whole time."

For some reason, Akahana was very comforted by this statement. Slowly, she nodded her head and took a step out of the house, "Alright."

"Good!" He grinned wider and tugged her behind him as he walked, "To the park we go, un!"

Akahana shook her head and, a smile touching her lips, she couldn't help but think, _'What a strange man you are, Deidara. Your positivity is so contagious.'_


	3. Voices Carry

**A/N: So… I've realized that both of my stories are really heavy and serious. Should I start another that is more free-spirited? **

Akahana stared at the swing-set with one eyebrow cocked. "Uh, Deidara. This is ridiculous."

"No way, un!" He grinned and poked her cheek gently, "Trust me. It's the best feeling ever. You feel so free and weightless, yeah!"

The girl looked at him as if he was out of his mind for a moment then looked back at the swing. Sighing in defeat, she walked over to it and sat down on the plastic seat. Akahana remained still for a second then roughly pushed off the ground and lunched herself backwards into the air. Coming forward she pushed her legs out in front of her, pumping them to push her farther into the air.

A laugh echoed next to her and then Deidara spoke, "What did I tell you, yeah?"

Her eyes looked over the man next to her and she couldn't help but think about how childish he looked, it was so endearing. He was much too tall to be sitting on the swing, yet the smile on his face made him look like a little kid. Deidara was so cute that she had to grin a little, "Okay. This isn't too horrible."

"It's the best, un! You know it is."

Oddly enough, she had to agree. This was the first time she had felt truly happy in a long time. Akahana felt like she was a child again, she felt as if she had regained some of the innocence that had been lost to her fiancés fists.

Deidara, who was swinging far higher than she, laughed even louder and called to her, "Watch, un!"

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes shifted to him only to realize that he was preparing to launch himself off the swing, "Deidara! Don't!"

Her warning fell on deaf ears for Deidara let go of the chains that help the swing up and jumped off. He curved in a graceful arch and landed so gently on his feet that it seemed impossible he had just jumped from such a height, "Ta-da, un!"

"Don't do that!" Akahana scolded as he sat back down on the swing next to her, "You could get hurt!"

He smiled at her, already swinging up in the air, "You sound like my mom, hm."

Akahana flushed and went back to swinging. She knew that she was acting motherly, but he was younger than her and he was more immature; how odd since he was the care taker.

"One more time, yeah?"

The raven haired girl sighed then nodded, "Okay."

Deidara grinned and swung himself higher and higher into the air until his head went past the bar of the swing set, then he carefully jumped off in that same graceful motion, only landing much harder this time. The blonde quickly dropped down onto his backside and reached for his ankle, "Fuck, un!"

Akahana dug her heels into the ground to stop her swinging then ran over to Deidara, "You idiot! Let me see!" She leaned over him, tucking her hair behind her ear, concern dominating her features.

~.~

Deidara looked at her worry stricken face and admitted to himself that she looked adorable. She was genuinely worried for him. "No, un. I'm okay."

"No you aren't, moron."

He snickered a little, "You are rather rude when you're worried, yeah."

Her cheeks flushed and she glared at him, "Shut up. I never should have agreed to that. I knew it was dangerous."

"I'm not five, un." Deidara was pretending to be annoyed but he was actually enjoying her fussing over him.

"I know that. Just let me see you ankle." Sighing a little, he stretched his leg out and allowed her to pull his shoe and sock off. Akahana carefully inspected his ankle, rolling it slightly to the right then the left. Deidara hissed in protest and she frowned a bit, "You just rolled it. You should be alright to walk, just try not to put a lot of weight on it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you an expert, un?"

Akahana glared at him, not sure if this was an insult or not, "I did go to medical school."

"Really?" He asked, tilting his head a little. How much older than him was she?

She nodded, "Yeah. I never finished though."

Deidara was confused by this. Akahana was not the kind of girl to half ass something, or just give up. If she had started school, she obviously wanted to pursue a career in that field. Why quit? "Why not, un?"

Akahana's face paled slightly, "Hiro and I decided it was better for me to stay home full time."

That was odd. Deidara had thought that her fiancé was rather supportive of her and he seemed like the kind of person to encourage her to do something she loved. Why would he agree that she should stop doing something that made her happy? He wanted to ask this question too, but the expression on her face told him that he should drop it. "I see, un."

"We should get back to the house and put ice on your ankle."

"Okay, un. Help me up?" Deidara asked innocently.

Akahana looked at him for a second then smiled slightly, holding out her hand, "Okay, dumbass."

~.~

He pouted and curled his hand around hers, "The name calling is still unnecessary, un."

She shrugged and smiled a little wider, enjoying his annoyance, "It makes me feel better."

"You aren't even hurt, yeah!"

Akahana sighed and pulled him to his feet, "My intelligence is for letting you do such a thing."

Deidara made an exasperated sounded and slung his arm over her shoulders, "I would have done it either way."

"What are you doing?" Akahana asked, completely forgetting their stupid argument and tensing up as he leaned his weight against her. She was oddly afraid of him being so close. While it was true that he had held her hand a few times and had touched her waist when he stopped her suicide attempt, this was different somehow. Holding someone's hand was very little contact and when he grabbed her waist she was not in a right state of mind.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Using you as a crutch? I hurt my ankle, remember, un?"

"R-right." Akahana stuttered, slowly putting an arm around his waist. He wouldn't hurt her, Deidara was not Hiro. Not even close. The boy that was leaning on her now only did so because he needed help, not because he wished to inflict her pain.

"I can walk by myself if you're uncomfortable, un."

She shook her head and took a step, heaving him with her, "No. It's alright. I got you."

"To the car then, yeah!"

Akahana rolled her eyes, "Thank god you hurt your left ankle. I don't know how to drive."

"…"

His long silence caused the girl to glance up at him, "What?"

He looked shocked, "You can't drive, un?"

"No?"

Deidara shook his head and leaned more into her as they walked, "I'll have to teach you how someday, hm."

The girl rolled her eyes as they came to a stop next to Deidara's side of the car. She slowly pulled away from him and watched as he eased himself into the vehicle then she walked around to the other side and slid into the passenger seat. "Sure."

The man beside her grinned as he started the engine, "That was a promise, yeah."

Looking at his expression, Akahana sighed, "I believe you."

"Good!"

Strange indeed.


	4. Behind the Wall

**A/N: sorry its so late, guys! Things have been hectic with school and I recently got a job! Also, this chapter is kind of short so the next will be longer, I promise. **

**Oh, and has anyone noticed that my chapter titles are songs? They are all about domestic abuse, excluding the first.**

**Please R&R~**

Akahana cowered away from her fiancé, pushing her body further back into the corner of their bedroom. Tonight was going to be a bad one, she knew that for sure. It had been so long since he had struck her that the pain of his hands was stronger than it once had been. Deidara's near constant presence had kept his fists at bay, but today had been stressful for him and now she was going to get the brunt of it.

"You know better than to pull away from me, _whore_." He spat out the last word and her eyes closed tightly as his hands came up viciously to meet her throat.

She was just sucking in what she assumed to be her last breathe before he began to choke her into unconsciousness when she heard an all too familiar voice that sent panic tumbling through her chest.

"Hiro-san? Akahana? I left my coat here, un. Is it okay for me to come in?"

The girl did not know how his voice had carried so well to their room, but she was horrified for the young boy. If he saw this, who knew what could happen.

Hiro immediately dropped his fiancé to the floor and hissed at her, "Go to the bathroom or something for god's sake." He then turned his body and called down the stairs in his normal voice, "Sure thing, Deidara. I'll be right down."

The man left the room and Akahana scrambled to pull herself off the floor and into the adjoining bathroom. She allowed her body to sink down against the bathtub and her eyes slipped closed. Deidara had defiantly saved her from some violent bruises on her neck. As that thought came to her mind she lifted a hand and gently touched her throat. Deidara was safe judging by the lack of sound in the house, and perhaps, she was safe for the night as well. If that was true she owed that boy a great debt.

~.~

Deidara peered up the stairs from which Hiro had just descended, "Where's Akahana, yeah?"

"She's resting." Hiro said his voice light as he opened up the closet near the stairwell, "She wasn't feeling well. Something about having a long day?"

The blonde frowned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That might be my fault, un. I made her go outside today."

The older man laughed and handed Deidara his light brown coat. "That was good of you though. She needs to get out more."

"I'll say, un! She needs to come out of her shell."  
"Ah, son." Hiro grinned as he walked Deidara to the door, "I hope she doesn't too much. If she does you may see why I fell in love with her in the first place."

The blue eyed man smiled and shook his head, "I don't think I could love her like you do, Hiro-san. Or vice-versa."

"You remember that. I won't let you take her from me without a fight." Hiro replied, closing the door behind the blonde boy.

~.~

By the time Hiro had returned to the bedroom, Akahana had composed herself and crawled into bed. When she heard the door open she quickly fayed unconsciousness, and snuggled deeper into the mess of blankets. Her fiancé had woken her up before to beat her, but it seemed that Deidara had calmed him down considerably. That young boy had such an affect on people it was astounding. Even her violently abusive fiancé was no match for his light-heartedness. Deidara was the perfect calm in this storm of a home.

He had only been coming around for a few weeks but she could not imagine life without him. That blonde had already wormed his way through all her walls and gained her trust. What he did tonight, whether he knew it or not, had made a huge impact upon her.

Akahana decided that if Deidara wanted to teach her to drive, he could. Hell, if he wanted to take her snorkeling in the ocean or skydiving she would let him.

She was not sure what this newfound trust would mean for her friendship with him, nor was she sure what affect it would have on her life. She merely hoped that things would be better than what they were currently.

As Hiro climbed into bed next to her and Akahana felt herself drifting into true slumber, she couldn't stop her last thought from reaching her mind, _'Maybe he can even save me from this hell.'_

~.~

Deidara lay alone in his bed, just as he did every night, and wondered what it was like to be loved like Akahana must love her fiancé. Hiro was lucky to have such a sweet girl, even with her troubled mind, she was still so kind and gentle. Akahana was the purest soul he had ever met and perhaps ever would meet. The blonde knew he should not think about her in such a way, he was already in danger of developing feelings for her.

His blue eyes darted to the window and he looked out at the stars that dotted the sky. It had only been two weeks, and their conversations had been so limited, but she was more a part of him than anyone else he had ever known, except maybe Sasori-danna.

He could not let himself fall for her; it would only end in pain. She had Hiro, a man who could more than provide for her, and there was no way she would leave that happiness for the chance of something with him.

Deidara's eyes slid closed and he sighed softly, Hiro's words to him still floating around his mind. _"You remember that. I won't let you take her from me without a fight."_

That, at least, seemed very true.


	5. How Come, How Long

Akahana slowly turned the key in the ignition and flinched ever so slightly when the engine roared to life. The man beside her chuckled softly and nodded in approval. Her green eyes took a quick peak at him before she reached down and shifted the car into drive.

She did not remove her foot from the brake.

"Akahana," Deidara nearly whined her name, "Come on, un. I promise it's not that bad. Just do what I told you, yeah. Be gentle."

The girl chewed softly on her bottom lip and slowly let her foot off the brake, the car coasted to the end of her drive, where she looked both ways then took a very slow right. She felt horribly uncomfortable and no matter how close she moved the seat to the steering wheel, she still fell a little bit short. Her foot pushed the pedal a little more, to get up to speed, and then she quickly set the cruise control and let her foot off, "Deidara. I do not like this."

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, "You're doing really great, un. Just watch the road, don't crash."

"When did you first drive?" She asked, attempting to keep him talking to keep the anxiety out of her.

The blonde man laughed and turned his body toward her, "When I was fourteen I stole my foster moms car. I was even more clueless than you, un. I smashed straight into a tree."

Akahana glanced away from the road for the briefest moment, as to meet his eyes, "What happened?"

"I totaled the car, spent about a week in the hospital and eventually got kicked out of that home. I can show you my scars from it if you would like, yeah."

"How bad are they?" She questioned, flinching slightly as another car passed her going the opposite direction.

Deidara was quiet for a moment then he shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure, not the worst ones I have, un. I broke a couple ribs so badly that they broke through my skin, that tree was stronger than her piece of shit Buick, hm."

A soft giggle escaped her lips, "Buicks are not so bad, Dei."

The boy was quiet for another few moments until he said rather lightly, "You standing up for those hideous vehicles will be pardoned since you gave me a cute nickname, un."

Akahana blinked, she had not even realized that she had not used his full name. She had called him Dei simply because she liked the way it had fallen off her lips. It was odd for her to have a nickname for anyone, considering she did not have friends and never got the chance to be close to someone. Did her giving him a nickname constitute as him being her friend?

"Uh, Akahana?" He spoke lowly, as if she was an injured animal.

"Yes?"

Deidara tried to keep his voice level, "You are in the wrong lane and I believe you should pull over and let me drive now, yeah."

Shock coursed through her when she realized he was right. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she had let the car drift. It was amazing how calm Deidara was being and amazing how there was no one around for her to have crashed into. She quickly moved the car back into the right lane then gently put her foot on the brake and pulled off onto the shoulder, where she put the car into park. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine, un." Deidara smiled gently, "I know you have those moments where you draw in on yourself, I just didn't figure one would happen while you were driving, yeah."

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink, "I didn't either."

"What were you thinking about anyway, un?"

Instead of simply answering, she asked her own question, "Are we friends, Deidara?"

The blonde looked taken aback, obviously he had not expected that to be asked, "Of course we are, un."

Akahana was silent for a few moments until she finally murmured, "I can not remember the last time I had a friend."

~.~

Deidara was at a loss for words, did she truly not have friends? He had known that she did not go out, but he had also figured that there was someone for her to talk too. Why on earth would she be alone, a likeable sweet girl such as herself should have no problem making friends and capturing hearts. She had done this to him so easily.

Deidara noticed a slight wetness in her bright green orbs and before he could stop himself he reached over slowly and wrapped his hand around her tiny one, still incased on the steering wheel. The girl looked at him, obviously surprised, and he smiled gently, "You don't have to worry about that, un. You have me now."

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of her light pink lips and she nodded, "Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Deidara rather enjoyed the way the heat of his hand warmed hers so quickly. As tiny as her fingers were, they seemed to fit just right under his. Upon realizing this, Deidara felt a blush reach his cheeks and he pulled away from the girl. How stupid of a thing to think about, she was not his and never would be. What an idiot he could be.

"Dei?"

The nickname pulled at his heart and he smiled reassuringly, "We need to get back, un. Can you drive?"

"I believe so."

Deidara nodded for her to go ahead and she moved the car back into drive before turning the wheel and getting back onto the road. The blonde man watched her as they drove and was, yet again, stunned by how beautiful she was. The air from her open window whipped her black hair around her and she looked so much like she had on the night he had saved her, peaceful and confident. Though, something had changed, at that time her eyes had been so full of desperation and pain. Now they had a bright glow of life, and something that Deidara could not read.

He looked away from her and out at the landscape they were quickly passing, had he not just decided to pull himself away from such thoughts? The more he looked at her, or let her enter his mind, the more he felt himself falling for her. Deidara had already deemed that a ridiculous idea, so why wasn't he stopping it?

Akahana pulled into the driveway of her home and turned the car off, waiting for Deidara to say something to her, which he, of course, did. "Good job, yeah. You did awesome."

She grinned and handed him the keys before throwing her door open and stepping onto the pavement, "Thank you, again."

Deidara followed her into the house and tossed his keys onto the table in the entry way. The two of them kicked their shoes off then retreated into the living room, where they both sat on the sofa. The blonde was careful to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Dei? Can you show me your scars?"

The cyan eyed man was not sure why she was so interested in them, but seeing as he had offered, he nodded. "Okay, un. Just don't freak out when I take my shirt off, alright?"

She laughed gently, and Deidara noticed, to his slight satisfaction, that she was blushing, "Okay."

Deidara stood up and stretched quickly, before reaching down and gripping onto the bottom of his plain black shirt. Few people had actually seen his scars, so this was odd for him. With just the slightest hesitation he pulled his shirt up over his head and let it fall onto the couch.

Her eyes widened every so slightly and she breathed out, "Fuck, Dei."

~.~

His body looked like a battle field with those marks. They were so prominent that she almost didn't noticed just how muscular he was, almost. His abs were toned and his whole body looked as if it had been sculpted by master hands, it was ridiculous how good looking he was. The scars that dotted his flesh were the only thing to mar his otherwise flawless skin. There were so many of them that she doubted they were just from a few ribs popping through his skin.

"What, un?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"There is no way they are all from your ribs." She replied, standing up and subconsciously reaching out to touch him.

Deidara shivered under her fingertips, "Okay, un. Maybe a tree branch cut through my skin."

"Damn." She nearly whispered, inspecting him very closely and running her fingers over the largest scar, "It looks horrible."

"Thanks, un. That's a real confidence boaster." His tone was teasing, but Akahana immediately felt bad. She would have hated to have someone tell her how horrible she looked with all of the bruises.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean offense." She quickly corrected.

He laughed lightly, "No problem, yeah. It would be wise for me to put my shirt on though. I doubt your fiancé would be pleased with this image, un."

Akahana felt her eyes widened and she quickly stumbled away from him, heat rising to her cheeks, "Oh god. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how that could have looked."

Deidara only chuckled again, fueling her embarrassment. He turned and picked up his shirt, revealing his back to her.

Akahana sucked in a breath. It was not the way his back muscles stretched that shocked her, but the deep lacerations that covered his shoulder blades and lower back. "Oh my god."

The man jerked up, realizing that she had seen the ones he had been hoping to hide. "Fuck."

"Deidara…" Tears pricked her eyes and she found it odd that she was so upset over seeing those scars. It broke her heart into a million pieces.

He sighed and gently slipped his shirt over his head and pulled it perfectly into place. Before he could say anything, Akahana heard the front door open and Hiro call out, "Deidara, Akahana, I'm back."

The blonde smiled sadly and whispered very softly, "A story for another day, un."

She nodded and they went to great her fiancé. A horrible feeling had settled in her stomach and she knew that this tale would be one that would leave her in tears.

**AN: The plot thickens~ Haha. Please review this story. I would love to know how you all feel about its progression!**


	6. Never Again

Deidara rolled around in his bed restlessly; he simply couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was that pain filled expression on Akahana's face when she had seen his scars. They were absolutely horrendous and he knew that. When the time came for him to tell her how they had come to mar his skin, would she cry? Would she get angry? Would she hold him and promise that it was okay? Deidara was not sure which would happen, but he was sure that she would have an overflow of emotion. When he first met her he would have never known that she could show so much feeling. Akahana had seemed dead just a few weeks ago and now something… Something had changed within her. There was the slightest bit of hope in her, a very tiny spark.

Deidara hoped that he was the cause of this new found reason for life. He truly hoped that he had changed her mind about living in this world. Though he had doubt that this was the case, he still liked to think about it. At night while he laid alone in his bed like this he would roll the thought around in his mind, let himself believe it to be true.

He did however, have a very nagging thought in the back of his mind. _Why did he care?_

No real answer came to his mind other than the fact that he felt compelled too. For reasons unknown, she had the strongest effect on him. He couldn't get her out of his head. Not when she was near, not when she was far, no matter her proximity she was there in his mind, and, in his heart.

~.~

The night before had been much less than peaceful for Akahana. Her body sported new bruises and even a few small, yet deep, half crescent moon cuts from her fiancés fingernails. Beneath her sweatshirt, she was a black and blue disgusting mess.

She was no better beneath her skin.

Her mind was a jumble of worry. Worry for the boy who was supposed to be caring for her. She had no clue what those marks had been from but whatever had caused them must have damaged him mentally as well. Her fiancés fists had nearly driven her to suicide and these bruises would fade. Deidara's scars, however, never would.

Akahana was also fretting because the boy who filled her mind had not shown up yet today. This was so very unusual because Deidara was never, _ever_, late. He always said that his friend would always give him shit for being late and that he had done this so violently and often that Deidara learned quickly to always arrive on time.

The battered girl watched the clock intently for nearly an hour, waiting, just waiting for him to arrive. She waited for him to run through the door and call out to her, but this did not happen. Worry coursed so strongly for her that she felt ill.

"Fuck." She swore aloud and pulled herself off the couch and into the kitchen. Deidara's address was taped on the fridge and she yanked it down and looked at it for a second. She knew where this place was, it was only about four blocks away.

Without really thinking about it, she was off. Briskly walking out of her home, wearing the first pair of shoes she could find. Akahana walked with more speed than she had in a very long time. She was just so damn worried about that insanely loveable 19 year old boy.

Inside her head she was screaming, what if something was wrong with him? What if he was hurt or ill? She cared about him so much it was almost painful. The girl was not quite sure when she had grown so attached to him or when he had begun to mean so much. Somehow, he had become one of the most important people in this world to her, if not the most important.

Her pace picked up until she was in a near sprint. She had to get to hm. She just had too.

~.~

Deidara was startled awake by the sound of frantic pounding on the door of his apartment. It was so violent and quick that he was sure the building was on fire. With great speed, he leapt out of bed and ran over to the door, which he quickly unlocked and pulled open. What he saw there was a great shock to him, what happened next was an even greater shock.

Akahana had been previously standing at his door, hand raised to knock again. Her whole face was flushed and she appeared out of breath. When she had seen that he had opened the door she had nearly jumped on him, pulling him into a very tight and very warm embrace. "You fucker, I've been so worried about you!"

Horribly confused, Deidara slowly snaked his arms around her tiny waist and mumbled, "I'm sorry, un?"

"You should be. I just ran four blocks to get here. I've been freaking out for the last two hours. You're never late. I thought you died or something."

Deidara was barely listening to what she was saying. All that was coursing through his mind at that moment was the fact that he was basically naked, save for a pair of boxers, and hugging the girl that he had begun to develop real feelings for. He also couldn't help but notice how perfectly her body fit against his. The way her head tucked in effortlessly below his chin and how her contours matched wonderfully with his. "Mhm."

Akahana was quiet for a second until she realized what he had just been thinking about. The boy she was grasping so tightly was nearly naked. Upon reaching this realization, the green eyed girl quickly staggered away from him, her cheek instantly flaring up. "Oh god. I'm sorry."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle softly at her embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and spoke softly to her, "Akahana, un, would you like to come in and wait while I get some clothes on? You can always hug me more later."

She blushed even darker and Deidara couldn't help the triumphant feeling from finding its way into his chest. He liked that he could cause her to blush so beautifully. With an awkward cough she nodded her head, "Yes please."

He led her inside, all the while very conscious of how her eyes were glued to the scars that gashed across his back. He knew that he would have to tell her the story soon, perhaps even after he was dressed. Deidara could feel her curiosity mounting as if he were feeling it himself. He brought her to his living room, and while it was small it was also very cozy and welcoming. "Wait here for one second, yeah."

~.~

Akahana watched him go, an odd lump rising in her throat. The scars looked even more ghastly in this lighting. She decided that she would ask him for the story once he returned from his bedroom.

Sitting down, very hesitantly, on the couch she thought back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. She had hugged him while he was practically naked. Not just hugged him, but squeezed his body against hers. She had held him so tightly that it had felt like they were one person, at least for those few seconds.

Never before had she hugged someone so closely. She had never even hugged her fiancé in such a manner. Not even when he did not abuse her. Akahana had hugged Deidara like he was her only life line. She hugged him until her bruises screamed in protest and still did not let go. And the feeling she had gotten in her chest, just knowing he was alright and with her again…

Indescribable. She had no idea what it was. Akahana did, however, realize that she was fucked. She cared much too deeply for this boy, and only after knowing him for a month or two, if that! Why did she feel so drawn to him? So compelled to trust?

The sound of his footsteps pulled her out of her trace and she looked over at the door at just in time to see him walk out of it, clad in dark blue jeans and a black and red flannel. His hair was not up in its usual pony, but tossed carelessly over his shoulders. He looked like a freaking model.

"Hey you." He waved to her.

"Hi."

Deidara made his way over to the couch and flopped down beside her, "It won't bite you, ya know. Go ahead and relax a little."

Akahana realized that she had been sitting, if you could call it sitting, very stiffly on the very edge of the couch. "Oh. Sorry." She let her body fall back and lean against the back of the couch.

"So what were you freaking out about earlier, un?"

Frowning a little she replied, "I was worried about you. You hadn't shown up and it was two hours past 8. I thought you were ill or hurt so I ran here to check on you."

Deidara stared at her for a second then cracked into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard that tears slipped out of his eyes. Akahana blushed so deeply she thought he face was on fire and she looked away from him, very uncomfortable and embarrassed. After a moment he calmed down and said, "That's so cute and sweet, yeah."

"Sorry?"

"Cute and sweet." He repeated.

She wasn't sure that she understood. Hadn't he just been laughing at her? "Then why did you laugh about it?"

He smiled, "Because it was so endearing. I didn't think you were honestly worried about me, yeah."

"I was." Akahana replied, kind of moodily.

She jumped when he reached out and lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek and spoke softly, "I know."

They sat like that for along moment, him gently stroking her cheek and her enjoying the soft touch until she asked quite suddenly, "What happened to your back, Dei?"

~.~

The blonde wanted to tell her, but once she had actually asked, the words got stuck in his throat. His hand dropped away from her face and he sat there for a moment, just looking at the wall and mentally preparing himself. Then he took a very deep breath and spoke, "When I was born, my parents hated me right away, un. They had been expecting a girl and were quite displeased to have me. I grew up in a very abusive, neglectful and hate-filled home, yeah. I learned that a wooden spoon hurts to have smashed across the back of your hands, but I also learned what a whip feels like."

He heard a soft gasp beside him and then he felt a very timid hand slide into his own. Her fingers were soft and, surprisingly, very warm. He remembered how she always complained of cold hands, but at this moment they were almost burning hot. He focused on the comfort they brought and continued, "Anytime I fucked up, un, I would get beat in some way. Outside too long, not cleaning right, a poorly cooked meal, not reading my father's mind, yeah… No matter what I did wrong, the whip was there, or one of my parents fists.

"Well, one day I had enough, un. So I ran away. I ran to the police station and I showed them what they had done. I wasn't afraid because I knew that the police were good guys and that they would protect me, yeah. So I told and I got put in foster care. I bounced around the system a lot but eventually ended up in a very good home and I lived with them for nearly five years. They're my closest thing to a real family, un."

Silence filled the room and Deidara found that he was afraid to look at Akahana. He didn't know what expression would be on her beautiful face. When he finally turned what he saw shocked him. It was far from his expectations.

Yes, crystalline tears littered her cheeks, but there was an odd look in her eyes. It was one that he recognized straight away, without any trouble at all.

Understanding.


	7. Unspoken Request :Part I:

**A/N: This chapter contains violent content. Caution is strongly advised. This is also a two part chapter.**

It had been nearly a month since that conversation, since Deidara had seen that peculiar look in her eyes, and since he had decided not to question it. Nearly every day he wondered if he should bring it up, if he should say something and figure out why she looked as if she understood his pain so completely, but every day he chose not to.

They had grown even closer because of it and it seemed like they were still growing together. Something else had changed between them as well, she was much more attentive. She cared for him so much that Deidara began to wonder if they had switched roles. Akahana was so sweet and gentle towards him, almost as if any form of rough housing would damage him beyond repair. He wanted to tell her that he was fine, but he feared that if he did her fussing would cease and he would be left without those soft touches and tight hugs. He cherished those timid moments with her more than anything else.

Deidara had long since accepted that he was falling in love with her. He knew that this could not be stopped, he was no fool. His foster mother had told him that when he found the right girl, he would know and he would feel what true love was. The only thing she had not told him was how hard it was falling for a girl that already had found her everything.

Sometimes the blonde boy wondered if he could convince her to run away with him, if he could promise her some perfect and invaluable thing that she could not refuse. He was smart enough, however, to know that this would not work. How could he tear her away from Hiro? A man who, certainly, was not willing to let her go?

Still that impossibly strong need to have her with him kept him wishing.

~.~

Hiro had just arrived home for the evening and Deidara had just left when her paranoia started. Akahana knew instantly that something was wrong; she could sense it in her fiancés demeanor. He was too sweet, too loving towards her. Even on their best of days he was not so gentle and caring. Something was going to happen tonight and it would be bad.

"Darling," her fiancé nearly purred, "Why are you so distant from me? You know how I love you."

Akahana almost flinched at his breath in her ear. It had been a long time since he was this close to her and was not trying to inflict pain. "I do know."

"For that, I am glad."

His fingers traced down her spine and she grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "Hiro, what are you doing?"

His voice was soft and steady but she could feel the malice building up behind his words, "Why do you keep yourself from me?"

The girl was confused, what did he mean by that? "I do not understand."

His fingers gently twirled her hair then tugged it harshly, "We have been together for so long, we are to be married, yet you will not give me all of you."

Her face, contorted slightly because of the pain in her scalp suddenly twisted with understanding, "You know that I cannot. Not until we are married."

"And we will be!" he half shouted in her ear, hand reaching around her body and pulling her back against him roughly, "I do not wish to wait anymore."

Fear was building in her chest. She could not let this happen, she would fight if she had too, run if need be. She was not willing to give up that last little bit of herself that she had kept pure from his evil. It was untainted and she needed that to remain. It was her only connection to a life without his wicked ways. "You must. I am not yet ready."

"I don't care any longer." He growled, yanking hard on her shirt, "What you say does not have any meaning. I am in charge and I have the power."

She knew that she could not stop him with words so she instead sent her elbow flying into his stomach. Hiro was shocked enough that he loosened his grip on her frail body. She used this split moment to squirm away from him and run out of the room.

A furious yell echoed behind her. Whatever it was that he had said, if it was even real words at all, sounded so angry that her panic doubled. Akahana knew that if she did not get out of the house not only would she get raped but she would also be savagely beat.

One thought kept her moving through their home, the thought that she had some place to go. She knew that if she could get away, she could go to Deidara. She knew that she could tell him and he would protect her. Akahana knew she would be safe with him.

Just as her tiny hand wrapped around the doorknob of their front door, she was grabbed around the waist in a very forceful and rough manner. A scream left her lips and she struggled wildly as her fiancé lifted her feet off the ground and carried her away from her escape route.

"You ungrateful _bitch_. How dare you run from me? I am the only man to ever love you. The only one who took you in from the cold streets. You owe me everything! And you brush me off!" The arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened so much that tears fell from Akahana's eyes and she could barely breathe.

Hiro threw her down onto the bed then quickly leaned down over her. Akahana was not sure when they had gotten all the way upstairs but she did know what would be coming next. She screamed as her fiancé wrapped a hand around her throat. He squeezed roughly on it and forced her to silence. After a few tense moments of that quiet he leaned in close to her and hissed in her ear. "I will be sure to make it so no other man can ever love you."

Silent tears slipped from her eyes and she knew that he would do just that.

~.~

When the phone rang while Deidara was getting ready he became very confused for two reasons. One, no one ever called his house phone, and two, who the hell needed him at 7 in the morning? "Hello, un?"

"Deidara!" a pleasant voice spoke from the other end, "Its Hiro. Sorry about the early call."

"Oh. Hello. It's alright, yeah. I was awake already." A new question was added to Deidara's list of confusing things. Why the fuck would Hiro call him?

The man on the other side of the phone chuckled, "Oh good. Well, Akahana is feeling really ill today and would rather not have anyone come over. So we won't need you today."

The young boy's heart sank a little bit. "I see. Well thank you for calling me, un."

"No problem! Bye."

"Good bye." Deidara replied and clicked the end button on his phone.

The blue eyed man refused to believe what Hiro had said to be true. Why would Akahana not want him there if she was sick? He had taken care of her before when she was under the weather. Deidara knew that something had to be very, very, wrong.

Grabbing his keys from the counter, Deidara decided that he would just run over there. He knew that he was directly defying Hiro and therefore putting this job in jeopardy, but his concern for the green eyed girl overwhelmed his fear of being fired.

The familiar drive was made in mere minutes and Deidara noticed upon pulling into the driveway that Hiro had already left the house. Strange that he would leave his soon-to-be wife when she was so ill.

The blonde carefully opened the door and let himself into the home. He took his shoes off just as he normally would and walked into the living room. Once he found that to be empty he softly padded his way up the stairs and over to the bedroom he knew the couple shared. His hand softly knocked on the door and he spoke very quietly, "Akahana?"

After a few moments of silence a very raspy voice replied, "Dei…?"

The sound of her once beautiful voice worried him, and he could not keep that concern out of his voice, "Yes, un. It's me. Can I come in?"

"No."

The answer was so quick and so short that Deidara instantly felt a pain in his chest, "Oh…" was all he could manage as a response.

"Not because I don't want to see you." The hoarse voice added, "I just don't want you to see me."

"Why not, yeah?"

When no reply to this came he grew even more worried. He decided to ignore her previous statement and go in. He just needed to see that she was alive and okay. Even if she looked sick he didn't care, just seeing the bright green eyes would be enough. Deidara could always deal with her rage later.

He opened the door and took a step inside the dark room. When he still got no response he brushed his hand along the wall to the light switch.

This was when Akahana chose to speak, "Don't turn on the light."

"Why, un?" he questioned, finger poised on the switch.

Her reply was so soft that he had to strain to hear her, "You won't like what you see."

Figuring this to be utter nonsense, Deidara flipped the switch and quickly found that she was right. He did not like what he saw.

Not one fucking bit.

~.~

"Oh god!" Deidara practically screamed, crossing the room and reaching out to her, "What happened, un?"

She couldn't see him perfectly through her blackened eyes but she could still see the obvious concern and panic on his face. He looked like he might cry.

Akahana did not want to tell him what had happened. She didn't want to speak nor did she want to show him more of what had been done to her. Akahana simply wanted the comfort of his arms. She knew that she should be afraid of any touch now, but she could never bring herself to be afraid of this man's touch, of the gentle way he held her close to him. No, she did not fear him. She needed him.

"Deidara…" She sobbed out, holding her arms open for him.

Without hesitation he pulled her too him. She nearly screamed because of the pain his tight embrace brought, but she needed his comfort to much to ever turn this away. Akahana cried into his neck and he whispered in her ear as she did. What exactly it was that he said was unknown. She couldn't focus long enough on it, but the softness of his voice eventually calmed her down and for the briefest of moments, she felt safe again. She felt like nothing had been taken from her.

"Akahana." He breathed out softly, still holding her close. "What happened to you…?"

Very slowly, she began, "Hiro happened to me."

And just like that the dam broke.


End file.
